The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to sharing critical flight information using a mesh network.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipments (UEs).
During flight many commercial aircraft record critical flight information in a flight recorder, sometimes referred to as a black box. When an aircraft crashes or has an incident, investigators may use the critical flight information stored on the flight recorder to determine what happened on or to the aircraft. In some situations, the black box may be unrecoverable (either due to an unknown location or damage) and the critical flight information for the aircraft may be unavailable for use by the investigators.